


Душа

by Fotini



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fotini/pseuds/Fotini
Summary: На художественной выставке своей лучшей подруги Джаред встречает интересного и загадочного парня Дженсена. Джаред заинтригован - что ещё помимо отличного художественного вкуса скрывается в душе этого красавца?
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 4





	Душа

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707300) by Frozbyte [archived by [sinfuldesire_archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist)]. 



— Народ, ну давайте уже, обулись и вперед! Хотелось бы попасть в галерею до всей толпы.

Джаред горестно вздохнул, понимая, что все-таки придется своих родных подождать. Первым из гостиной показался старший брат Маркус — уже в обуви и с курткой в руке.

— Ну хоть кто-то понимает, что нам давно пора уже выйти из дома, — пробурчал Джаред, нетерпеливо выглядывая в окно на свою машину.

— Да уже идем, братишка!

Еще один старший брат Дориан вместе с их самой старшей сестрой Элис как раз направлялись к шкафу за своими куртками и обувью.

— Хорошо хоть одеты подобающе для такого мероприятия, — ворча, Джаред открыл дверь перед сестрой, которая не упустила случая подколоть брата:

— Куда уж нам до тебя, Джей Ти! Мы же не живем в мире моды и моделей!

И нарочитой походкой, виляя бедрами как топ-модель на подиуме, она зашагала к машине.

— Что еще за наезды на брата, который любит моду?

Джаред открыл дверцу со стороны пассажирского сиденья и втиснулся в салон «Инфинити».

— Если бы не ты, наш голубой брат, то вся эта мода вообще никому не была бы интересна! — с улыбкой возразил Маркус и уселся за руль. На заднем сиденье устроились Элис и Дориан.

— Джесс нас ждет у главного входа с ВИП пропусками, — сообщил Джаред, рассматривая в окно проносящиеся мимо дома их квартала. Вскоре машина уже выехала с Северного Берега на шоссе, ведущее к центру Западного Ванкувера.

— Эй, минуточку, тогда зачем так рано туда переться? Похоже, нам даже не придется ждать в очереди! — Дориан ухватился за подголовник сиденья Джареда и возмущался ему прямо в ухо. Сзади послышались смешки Элис и Маркуса. Всем была известна одержимость Джареда модой, искусством и всякими такими мероприятиями.

— Да. И что? Твой футбольный матч никуда не денется, — возразил Джаред.

— Ладно. Ну-ка напомни, зачем ты тащишь нас троих в эту дурацкую картинную галерею? — Дориан был немного раздражен, но все же уступчив, ведь поехал он не один.

— Потому что ты лично должен мне за то, что я познакомил тебя с одной из моих моделей в прошлом году. Так что теперь мы квиты. А Маркус и Элис просто любят своего брата-гея. — С этими словами Джаред невозмутимо улыбнулся Маркусу и Элис, а Дориану показал язык. Тот же в ответ угрожающе ткнул в Джареда пальцем.

— Вы же взрослые, мальчики! — попыталась урезонить братьев Элис, вздохнула и принялась внимательно рассматривать свои черные туфли на высокой шпильке.

Дальнейший путь до галереи Джаред и Дориан вели себя прилично. Хотя дорога в центр города воскресным вечером оказалась не такой уж долгой.

— Мы на месте! — наконец объявил Маркус.

Джаред посмотрел на вход в здание, радостно вскрикнул и выскочил из машины не успели они въехать на стоянку. Пару шагов вприпрыжку и он уже сжал в объятиях свою подругу Джессику, подняв ее в воздух.

— О, боже! — девушка радостно взвизгнула, болтая ногами в воздухе. — Так рада что ты смог выбраться!

Она нежно улыбнулась Джареду и крепко обняла.

— Как же я мог пропустить первую выставку Кармен? Ты уже ее видела? — спросил Джаред и, взяв руку девушки в свою, направился к входной лестнице галереи. Здание представляло собой архитектурный синтез древнего камня и современных стальных конструкций, что, в свою очередь, позволяло ему быть действительно популярным местом для разного рода событий, связанных с изобразительным искусством. Отрада для глаз, а иногда и пища для души.

— Нет. Но я ей звонила. Мы просто покажем охране билеты и нас без проблем пропустят.

Джессика достала из сумочки пять билетов, сложила веером, и прикрыв ими лицо, хитро посмотрела на Джареда и спросила:

— Ты привел сам-знаешь-кого?

Джаред закатил глаза.

— Конечно, да. Только потому, что ты так просила. Или потому что ты не дала бы нам ВИП пропуска, если бы я его не привел…

Джессика стояла на цыпочках и смотрела в конкретном направлении из-за огромного плеча Джареда.

— Это же мой брат, Джесс. — Джаред снова закатил глаза. — Слава богу, он хоть на меня совсем не похож!

Его прервал отчаянный визг. Пришлось даже прикрыть уши руками.

— Дориан!

— Добрый вечер, Джесс. Жду не дождусь, когда же начнется наш с тобой совместный вечер! — Дориан склонился и поцеловал девушку в губы.

— Между прочим, твой лучший друг рядом! — Джаред с наигранным отвращением смотрел как они целуются, хотя на самом деле, конечно же, он ничего против отношений своего брата и подруги не имел.

— Тебе уже двадцать, справишься, братишка, — чтобы ответить, Дориан разорвал поцелуй.

Джессика отдала ему билеты, и как только остальные подошли, они впятером двинулись к стойке охраны.

Джесс позвонила в звонок, как ей посоветовала Кармен, и к ним вышел человек в форме с бейджем охраны на груди. Он тут же открыл дверь, впустив их. К этому времени на улице уже собралась приличная толпа в ожидании долгожданной премьерной выставки популярного художника. Люди из общей очереди возмущенно кричали вошедшим.

В гардеробе у них приняли верхнюю одежду и провели в заднюю комнату, где было много охраны.

— Вы с Джаредом поищите свою подругу, а я позже подойду, — Дориан целомудренно поцеловал Джессику в щечку.

— Хорошо, увидимся позже, — Джессика подхватила Джареда под локоть, и они отправились искать хозяйку вечера.

— Не могу поверить, что ты встречаешься с моим братом, — фыркнул Джаред и стал внимательно изучать атриум со множеством открытых переходов. Джесс великолепно проигнорировала это высказывание.

— Кармен! — закричала она.

— Джессика! — также громко крикнула в ответ Кармен. Они обнялись так крепко, словно не виделись вечность. На самом деле полтора дня.

— Ты только посмотри на все это! — Джесс в восхищении оглядывалась вокруг.

— Круто, да? Я работала не покладая рук. Надеюсь, публике тут понравится. — Кармен потягивала шампанское и следила за реакцией друзей.

— Это великолепно! Народу все понравится, Кар! — Джаред перевел взгляд на Кармен и обнял ее. Как только он выпустил ее из объятий, к ней подошла служащая галереи и что-то прошептала на ухо.

— Простите, ребята, — сказала Кармен с предельной вежливостью и ненадолго исчезла в комнате за углом. Внезапно лампочки начали мерцать, освещение стало приглушенней, и в помещении установился более интимный полумрак. Возвратилась Кармен уже одна.

— Так лучше? — спросила она, внимательно глядя на Джареда.

— Честно? — протянул Джаред, но заметив огорчение на лице Кармен, быстро добавил: — Ты это здорово придумала!

— Вот и славно! Джесс, поможешь мне проверить как там дела с вином и закусками?

И не успел Джаред оглянуться, как оказался один в огромном пространстве, заполненном изысканными картинами, фотографиями и скульптурами. Главным образом, картинами. По крайней мере три четверти экспозиции точно были заняты картинами.

Джаред прошел по широкому коридору, из которого в разные стороны ответвлялись выходы к экспозициям разделенных по видам искусства. Он вообще не был особым знатоком живописи, но оценить талант художника вполне мог. Как впрочем и любой художник мог бы оценить его творческий талант модельера. Остановился он напротив картины, изображающей закат. Пейзаж написан широкими легкими мазками, соединяющими в себе свет и тьму, небо и землю. Отличная работа по его мнению. И он никак не мог понять, что же его так привлекло? В обычной ситуации он вряд ли выделил бы эту картину… Может, все дело в цвете?

Джаред уже собрался перейти к соседней картине, как вдруг заметил, что за ним довольно близко, почти нарушая границы приличий, стоит молодой человек. Джаред снова обернулся к картине. Возможно он упустил нечто такое, что так привлекло этого незнакомца.

— Это коричневый оттенок эспрессо-мокка, — не отрывая взгляда от картины, тихо произнес молодой человек.

— Простите? — так же тихо спросил Джаред.

— Причина по которой вам понравилась эта картина. Цвет эспрессо-мокка набирает силу в центре полотна. Вас словно согревает изнутри. — Молодой человек по-прежнему не отводил глаз от пейзажа.

— Да, думаю так и есть. — Джаред решил произвести на парня хорошее впечатление.

— Дженсен, — молодой человек обернулся и пожал Джареду руку, выйдя наконец из своего созерцательного транса.

Джаред ответил на рукопожатие:

— Джаред.

— Вы здесь с Кармен? — Дженсен отнял руку и передвинулся к картине слева.

— Да. Мы с ней вместе учились в школе. Она пригласила меня и мою семью, — признался Джаред, последовал за странным парнем и встал рядом.

— Интересно, — задумчиво протянул Дженсен, поправляя очки на носу.

— Интересно почему я здесь или интересная картина? — не понял Джаред. Определенно любопытство и сам этот загадочный парень подталкивали его к разговору.

— И то и другое… интересно, — сказал Дженсен, ни на йоту не повысив голос, отчего Джареду пришлось приблизиться.

— Где тут официанты? Я бы выпил, — после непродолжительного молчания проговорил Джаред, махнув рукой.

— Это смешение зеленого лаймового и оранжевого, — словно не замечая ни слов ни жестов Джареда, произнес Дженсен.

— Что, простите? — спросил Джаред, с любопытством рассматривая в нижнем правом углу картины подпись художника: EC RAJ.

— Цвета, которые поднимаются из левого нижнего угла в правый верхний. Они вызывают у вас жажду, — сказал с улыбкой Дженсен и двинулся к скульптуре, представляющей собой гору музыкальных инструментов.

— И что, это нагромождение труб и клавиш заставит меня жаждать салата? — насмешливо спросил Джаред, впрочем, вовсе не желая обидеть автора сего творения. На самом деле он ничего не почувствовал при осмотре этого произведения из меди и дерева.

— Нет, «это» не вызывает никаких чувств. А знаете почему?

— Почему? — послушно спросил Джаред. Этот загадочный Дженсен так заинтриговал, что это даже заводило.

— Потому что это ни о чем, — просто ответил Дженсен и пренебрежительно махнул рукой вверх-вниз, указывая на экспонат.

Джареда поразила эмоциональность, с которой Дженсен только что оценил чужое произведение искусства, с какой легкостью испытываемое им презрение слетело с кончиков его пальцев со взмахом руки.

Несмотря на дерзость Дженсена, Джаред все же попробовал заявить:

— Интересно.

— Ни капельки! Это мусор и место ему на помойке, а не в картинной галерее. Не в Ванкуверской галерее искусств уж точно.

Джаред вновь проигнорировал такую наглость и сконцентрировался на том, с какой гордостью и знанием дела говорил Дженсен.

Дженсен жестом привлек внимание двух служащих, стоящих у входа в коридор, и что-то прошептал им, указывая рукой на скульптуру. Они кивнули, надели пару ватных перчаток, просто сняли ее и исчезли вместе с ней за углом. Вернулись уже с большой картиной, изображающей небоскреб.

— Вот так лучше, — громче, чем обычно сказал Дженсен. — Теперь чувствуешь себя словно в полете. Так ведь, Джаред? — улыбаясь, спросил он. Джаред в ответ утвердительно кивнул.

— Ты тут работаешь, Дженсен? — спросил Джаред. Его все больше интриговало поведение нового знакомца.

— Нет.

Джареда это удивило.

— Просто я не могу позволить этой чудовищной бесформенной массе уродовать выставку Кармен. — Дженсен по-прежнему улыбался.

— Так ты тут меняешь предметы искусства развлечения ради? — любопытство и интерес так и выплескивались из Джареда.

— Боже, нет, конечно! Здесь свое место занимает настоящее искусство. — Дженсен сделал круговой жест и при этом не выглядел как оголтелый фанатик. — А та вещь таковым не являлась.

Джаред решил не зацикливаться на всей этой дребедени и отвлекся на проходящую мимо официантку. Прихватив с подноса два бокала с белым вином, один он предложил Дженсену. Тот с благодарностью принял, и они на секунду соприкоснулись запястьями. Глядя друг на друга, они выпили по глотку.

— Ты художник, Дженсен? — стараясь не выдать своего чрезмерного интереса, спросил Джаред.

— С чего ты так решил? — делая еще один глоток, поинтересовался Дженсен.

— Черный пиджак, белый шарф, черные очки в толстой оправе… Пятно красной краски на правом ухе, — усмехнулся Джаред. Дженсен протянул руку и потер ухо, слегка покраснев от смущения.

— Да, полагаю, я художник… В любом случае, начинающий, — пытаясь вернуть себе то достоинство, с которым он начал, когда встретил Джареда, Дженсен надел очки обратно на нос и сделал очередной глоток вина.

— Плюс на левом ботинке у тебя белое пятно, кажется от грунтовки. — Джаред был рад видеть, что Дженсен оказался обычным человеком, а не каким-то прекрасным небожителем, которого он за последние несколько минут буквально поедал взглядом.

— Вот же черт! — ругнулся Дженсен, и прежде чем нагнуться к ботинку, залпом осушил бокал. Джаред тоже постарался побыстрей выпить остатки своего вина, когда Дженсен снова выпрямился во весь рост.

— Ну так, а ты кто? Модельер? Дай-ка угадаю — угол Робсона и Беррарда? «Мода и подиум»? Намекни, если попал. — Дженсен говорил отстраненно, взглядом выискивая, куда бы поставить свой бокал.

— Ну да. Как ты догадался? — У Джареда от удивления челюсть отпала. К тому же он наконец понял причину такого поведения Дженсена, его заносчивость, неуклюжие жесты. Неужели он пьян?

— Просто похож. Не хочу показаться бесцеремонным, но от тебя буквально веет высокой модой, — Дженсен прокомментировал свои слова взмахом руки. — И должен сказать, что выглядишь ты отменно.

Явно нетрезв, подумалось Джареду.

— Сколько ты выпил, Дженсен? — любопытство Джареда переросло в беспокойство.

— Я проник в винный подвал, когда Кар не видела. Ш-ш-ш, не говори ей. Она мой лучший друг. — Дженсен сначала захихикал, но затем, по мере осмысления, что он вообще-то воровал у своей лучшей подруги, практически сестры, улыбка сошла на нет. Нетвердым шагом он добрел до ближайшей скамейки и присел, уронив голову на руки.

— У-ф-ф, Джаред, отвези меня домой.

И они оба одновременно вздохнули.

— Как же выставка и Кармен?

Джаред задумался, сможет ли Дженсен быстро протрезветь до прихода посетителей.

— Она поймет. Всегда понимает, — тепло отозвался о своей подруге Дженсен.

— А экспонаты? Мы ведь не все картины осмотрели. — спросил Джаред. Даже решил было, что все обойдется. Однако Дженсен так не думал. Его словно прорвало:

— Нахрен эти картины! В них нет ничего нового для меня. Я их все знаю вдоль и поперек!

Джаред решил увести его от греха подальше, не желая выставлять на посмешище ни себя, ни тем более Кармен.

— Давай, я все-таки отвезу тебя домой. — Джаред перехватил Дженсена за плечи и повел к выходу.

— Что происходит? — голос Джесс прозвучал взволнованно, когда она увидела как по галерее, шатаясь, идут оба парня.

— Дженсен? О, нет. Не на тв… моем торжественном открытии! — Кармен вышла из-за спины Джесс и приблизилась к Дженсену. Взяв его за подбородок, посмотрела в лицо.

— У тебя всегда были проблемы с алкоголем, — вздохнула она. В голосе не слышалось ни капли раздражения, лишь горькая правда.

— Привет, Кар, — Дженсен икнул и, тыча в нее пальцем, продолжил: — Отличная вечеринка! Все у тебя получится, помни об этом.

— Он меня сам попросил отвезти его домой. Наверное, это и к лучшему. — Джаред покрепче подхватил Дженсена и направился к входным дверям.

— Не сюда. За углом есть другой выход. — Кармен закинула вторую руку Дженсена себе на плечо и повела всех к запасному выходу.

— Позаботься о нем, Джаред, — напутствовала их Кармен и, послав воздушный поцелуй, вернулась в галерею.

Джаред усадил Дженсена на переднее сиденье и пристегнул ремень безопасности.

— Ну что, готов к приключениям? — с улыбкой спросил Джаред, пристегиваясь на водительском сиденье.

— Просто отвези меня домой, пожалуйста, — тихо проговорил Дженсен, глядя в окно на здание галереи.

Было восемь вечера, солнце давно уже зашло, видимо поэтому Дженсен быстро заснул. Джаред едва успел узнать у него адрес и вбить в навигатор. Оставалось только надеяться, что адрес верный.

Все картины, которые показал ему Дженсен, были подписаны одинаковыми инициалами — EC RAJ. «Возможно, Дженсен — фанат… Это выставка Кармен. Может быть, она подскажет мне, кто этот художник…», — так размышлял Джаред, пересекая Гранвильский мост.

Наконец машина остановилась у высокого здания из кирпича и стали. Навигатор утверждал, что это и есть скромное жилище Дженсена.

— Дженсен, мы на месте, — слегка толкнув в плечо, тихо позвал его Джаред.

— Уже? Как быстро.

Так же быстро Джаред вытащил его из салона и, поддерживая одной рукой, свободной успел закрыть машину. Дженсен повернулся к нему и легко поцеловал в щеку. Джаред принял этот поцелуй на счет опьянения и не придал особого значения.

Дженсен вручил ему ключ-карту, на которой был указан семизначный код, и когда Джаред воспользовался им, над лифтом загорелась зеленая лампочка. Не теряя времени они оба ввалились в кабину.

Здание было очень современным — кирпич, сталь и стекло украшали пол, стены и потолок. На десятом этаже лифт остановился и Дженсен вяло махнул рукой налево. Джаред к этому моменту уже приноровился к их шатающейся походке, и они продолжили путь.

— Стоп. Пришли. — Дженсен отпустил плечо Джареда, забрал карту и, поместив ее в замок, ввел семизначный код.

Дженсен открыл дверь и, стоя на пороге, явно напрягся.

— Ты в порядке? Хочешь я войду, прослежу все ли окей? — с улыбкой предложил Джаред.

Вдруг Дженсен весь как-то странно быстро подобрался, приоткрыл дверь ровно настолько, чтобы самому протиснуться.

— Все хорошо. Спокойной ночи, Джаред.

Дженсен вручил ему визитку и тут же захлопнул дверь, закрыв на замок.

— Черт, это было опасно, — пробормотал он и кинул свою карту-ключ на стол, где лежали пустые холсты и кисти. Он повернул выключатель, свет залил помещение, полное начатых картин и чистых полотен. В окне сиял огнями великолепный вид ночного Ванкувера. Дженсен прошел в спальню, переоделся, упал на кровать и заснул с мыслью, что завтра будет новый день и один конкретный человек ему обязательно позвонит.

Джаред стоял за дверью, сжимая клочок бумаги с номером телефона, и недоумевал, что такое сейчас произошло. В конце концов он улыбнулся и направился к лифту. Он вполне еще мог вернуться на выставку.

Дорога назад не заняла много времени, а благодаря пропуску ни о каких очередях и речи не шло. В зале Джаред нашел Кармен и Джессику и рассказал им о том, как и куда доставил Дженсена. Они втроем с удовольствием побродили среди экспонатов, которые Дженсен назвал бы в своей манере «мусор», «дрянь» или «им тут не место». Эти мысли заставляли Джареда улыбаться. После времени, проведенного с этим интересным парнем, у Джареда осталось какое-то теплое чувство. Теплое, но странное.

Им снова овладело любопытство творца, и он, улыбаясь, спросил подругу:

— Кармен, а как называется твое детище? А то я так спешил, что даже не собрал информацию об этой чудесной выставке.

— «Душа». Я назвала эту выставку «Душа», — счастливо улыбаясь, сказала Кармен. Она смотрела на своих друзей и понимала, что здесь и сейчас ее заветная мечта сбылась.

Вечер прошел гладко. Было много вина и закусок. Приезжал мэр с несколькими политиками и представителями администрации города. Появились даже президент и ректор Университета Британской Колумбии. Частные инвесторы оставляли свои визитки. Открытие получилось что надо.

Около двух ночи галерея закрылась. Все гости и родные Джареда уже давно уехали. Остались только трое — Джаред, Кармен и Джесс.

Джаред подвел Кармен к картинам, на которые они в начале вечера смотрели с Дженсеном.

— Кар, ты знаешь чьи это работы? — он указал на буквы в углу холста. — EC RAJ. RAJ это как Радж? А что означает EC? Какой-то префикс?

— Да, пишется Радж, но произносится Рэйдж. EC — это аббревиатура заведения, к которому привязан художник. И я знаю художника. Но я обещала, что никогда не раскрою его личность. — Кармен просматривала список гостей у входа, пока говорила.

Вскоре после этого разговора премьерный вечер окончательно завершился. Уборщики остались убирать, охранники — охранять. Кармен поехала к себе домой. Джесс и Джаред тоже отправились восвояси. Вечер был великолепным — отличная еда, интересные люди и прекрасное искусство.

Утром Дженсен обрадовался, что отделался совсем незначительным похмельем. Он подошел к картине, которую закончил только вчера. Побродил взглядом по комнате, заставленной холстами, и направился в кухню, где его ждал заваренный в пять утра кофе в автоматической кофеварке.

С кружкой в руке он вернулся в комнату. В шкафу возле деревянного мольберта Дженсен отыскал тюбик с черной акриловой краской. Там же взял крышку от ведерка мороженого и выдавил на нее немного краски. Среди кистей целых две минуты искал ту самую, которой всегда подписывал свои картины. Только потом сообразил, что эта чертова кисточка осталась у рабочего умывальника.  
К холсту Дженсен подошел уже с вымытой кистью. Для него закончить картину подписью был настоящий ритуал, все должно быть идеально.

Он слегка макнул кисть в черную краску и приблизил ее к холсту.

После того как он закончил с картиной, эта особая кисточка снова встала на свое место на полке шкафа.С кружкой кофе и довольной улыбкой на губах Дженсен возвратился в спальню.

EC RAJ — блестели свежие буквы в углу новой картины.

Утро принесло новый день для Джареда Падалеки. И это был понедельник. Джаред понедельники ненавидел.

Он взглянул на будильник. Шесть утра.

— Слишком рано, — пробормотал он. И чуть не свалился с кровати, когда сообразил, что это его телефон трезвонит и уже готов упасть с тумбочки на пол.

— Алло! — после вчерашней премьерной выставки Джаред поспал всего лишь четыре часа, поэтому голос у него был угрожающе хриплым.

— Да, осенняя коллекция в шкафу «В».

Бормотание в трубке.

— Нет, я не знал, что Мэдисон поменяла время показа.

Больше взволнованного бормотания.

— Да, приеду как можно скорее.

Слова прощания на другом конце трубки.

— До встречи, Эшли.

Джаред закончил разговор, зевнул, и поплелся на кухню готовить кофе. После утренних процедур в ванной он надел черные брюки в тонкую полоску, белую рубашку, накинул темно-серый кардиган и завершил образ черным шелковым галстуком. Прихватив термокружку с кофе, Джаред вышел из квартиры. Не успев далеко отойти от своего дома, Джаред снова услышал звонок телефона.

— Алло! — теперь его голос был таким же чистым, как и весь его вид.

— Доброе утро, Джаред.

Голос показался знакомым. Словно что-то изменилось в манере проглатывать звуки.

— Простите, с кем я говорю? — покрепче ухватив кружку с кофе, Джаред поправил съезжающий с плеча ремень сумки.

— Это Дженсен. Ты что, уже забыл меня со вчерашнего вечера? — голос Дженсена звучал удивленно.

— Ах, да, Дженсен! И тебе доброе утро! — Пока Дженсен с той стороны трубки молчал, Джареду приходилось жонглировать кофе, телефоном и спадающей с плеча сумкой. — Как спалось? Все хорошо?

— Да, спасибо. Поэтому и звоню. Просто хотел поблагодарить за твою помощь… И извиниться за неподобающее поведение.

— Да, все нормально. Рад был помочь, — Джареду наконец удалось совладать со своими руками и предметами в них.

— Хотел спросить, ты не против позавтракать со мной сегодня?

Джаред от такой неожиданной просьбы прыснул кофе.

— Конечно. У меня через час предпоказ, но давай я позвоню после?

Джаред был взволнован предстоящей встречей с Дженсеном. Ведь это отличный повод узнать поближе парня, который так его зацепил.

— Хорошо. До скорого.

На этом они оба закончили разговор.

Благодаря тому, что Джаред встал на час раньше, на работу он добрался вовремя, хотя дорожное движение и в семь утра было довольно плотным.

— Доброе утро, Мария, — поздоровался Джаред с секретаршей. Вместе с другими консультантами и дизайнерами он прошел в свою дизайн-студию.

— О, а вот и тот, кто нужен, — Эшли работала за столом и при этих словах сняла очки, все своей позой показывая, как долго она его ждала. — Как вчерашний вечер прошел?

— Хорошо. Просто отлично. — Вдруг вспомнился Дженсен. — Извини, отвлекся. Так что, у нас проблемы со съемкой показа на этой неделе? — Джаред постарался вновь вернуться к делу, но мысли о Дженсене не отпускали.

— Уже нет. Я позвонила Тобиасу, и он сказал, что нашел осеннюю коллекцию и отправил факсом рисунки в журнал. Джессика ждет моделей из агентства сегодня днем. Так что к пятничному показу у нас все готово, — отчиталась Эшли и продолжила работать за столом, заваленным рисунками, снимками и образцами тканей.

— Тогда зачем я так рано пришел на работу, если у тебя все под контролем? — Джаред устроил на своем столе термокружку и кейс и вернулся к Эшли.

— Потому что мне нужны зарисовки твоей зимней коллекции. Пекин, Нью-Йорк, Париж и Милан уже телефоны обрывают. Одна дамочка из Пекинской студии вообще взорвала мне мозг, а я даже ни слова не поняла! — Эшли взволнованно жестикулировала.

— Я все принес, успокойся. — Джаред передал ей папку. — Я иду на завтрак кое с кем, так что скажи Мэдисон пусть побеспокоится о завтраке для тебя.

Джаред вышел из офиса, достал телефон и сразу набрал Дженсена. Тот не отвечал. С телефоном у уха Джаред как раз выходил из вращающихся дверей на улицу, когда столкнулся с молодым человеком, рассматривающим здание.

— Дженсен? — Джаред был одновременно и шокирован и рад встретить его здесь.

— Я решил что ты тут работаешь… «Мода и подиум». Впечатляет. — Дженсен улыбался Джареду.

— Да. Ну если чего-то хочешь, то этого добиваешься, — сказал Джаред, имея ввиду себя, в двадцать лет ставшего одним из самых многообещающих крутых дизайнеров моды в Северной Америке. — Ну так что, завтрак? Знаешь какое-нибудь кафе? Умираю хочу эспрессо.

Они вдвоем зашагали по Робсон Стрит, одной из самых многолюдных улиц Ванкувера. Дженсен указал на мост Гранвилл, через который им предстояло пройти, и сказал:

— За мостом на острове есть одно отменное кафе.

— Звучит отлично, — согласился Джаред.

Кафе «Амория» располагалось на причале, с которого видны были с одной стороны здания офисов и жилых домов, а с другой — океан. Само заведение было украшено множеством местных ремесленных поделок.

Дженсен заказал яичные белки со спаржей и черный кофе по-канадски. Джаред взял себе яичный рогалик и классический итальянский эспрессо. Они сидели, наслаждаясь едой и компанией друг друга.

— Ну что ж, ты в курсе чем я зарабатываю на жизнь. Как насчет тебя? — Джаред первым закончил свой завтрак и нарушил тишину. После долгой паузы, он решил попробовать еще раз:

— Я знаю, ты художник… На вольных хлебах или. .?

— Прогуляемся? — Дженсен прервал так резко, что Джаред вздрогнул.

— Конечно. Я расплачусь. — Джаред достал из кошелька двадцатку, сунул ее между тарелками, и они покинули кафе.

Прогуливаясь по пирсу, парни изредка поглядывали друг на друга с явной заинтересованностью. Слова не нужны были, чтобы описать их чувства, все было ясно. Джаред аккуратно подтолкнул Дженсена вперед на перила, склонился для поцелуя, но делал это так медленно, что Дженсен не выдержал и опередил его. Их губы встретились.

Они оторвались друг от друга, задыхаясь, словно целый час страстно целовались. Это был их первый поцелуй, но они оба ощущали себя так, будто он уже тысячный. Джареду казалось, что он знает Дженсена от и до — его желания, страхи, мечты… У Дженсена в душе бурлили смешанные чувства. С одной стороны он понимал, что Джаред — его вторая половина, которую он так отчаянно желал найти. С другой — был его секрет, его карьера… Никто, кроме Кармен и еще пары друзей, не знал кто он на самом деле.

— Это было… — Грудь Джареда вздымалась, дыхание медленно восстанавливалось. — Мы… — Он смотрел, наклонив голову, в изумрудные глубокие глаза, и его сердце омывала волна нежности.

— Поужинаем сегодня? — Дженсен пришел в себя быстрее и втянул Джареда в еще один поцелуй.

— Мой номер у тебя уже есть.

Джаред теперь не спеша изучал своими губами губы Дженсена.

— Да, да. Друг моего друга… и все в том же духе. — Дженсен уютно устроился в объятиях Джареда.

— Кармен. — Джаред был рад, что Дженсен работал с ней.

— Ага. Она была, мягко говоря, удивлена, когда я ей позвонил посреди ночи после открытия. — Дженсен отстранился, услышав как телефон Джареда завибрировал в кармане его брюк.

— Секунду, — Джаред достал телефон, и на экране высветилось имя Эшли.

— Что такое? — Он немного отвернулся, пытаясь разобрать вопли на другом конце. — Хорошо, хорошо, я сейчас все возьму, не волнуйся. И для факса чернила принесу. Пока.

Джаред закрыл телефон, положил его обратно в карман и повернулся лицом к Дженсену, который смотрел на залив.

— Мне сейчас нужно в мэрию и в канцелярский магазин, так что если приглашение на ужин все еще в силе — увидимся сегодня вечером?

— Обязательно. У тебя. Сам я не готовлю и не ем дома. Кроме того, мне нужно кое-что сделать в городе и в галерее. — Дженсен выглядел довольно мило, а Джаред все еще не пришел в себя после их первого поцелуя.

— Ладно, Я неплохо готовлю. Созвонимся. До скорого.

Джаред попрощался и через некоторое время ехал в такси в мэрию. А так как он уже был в центре города, то добраться до места назначения оказалось гораздо быстрее, чем если бы пришлось ехать из дома родителей или братьев. Что делало его работу проще. Мэрия находилась в огромном здании из красивого белого алебастрового камня, состоящем из трех основных уровней. Джаред некоторое время секунду завороженно разглядывал его. Хотя он и жил в Ванкувере, эта громадина всегда приводила его в трепет.

За монументальной входной стеклянной дверью находился атриум, откуда можно было попасть в любой отдел. По дороге к Департаменту разрешений, Джаред вдруг заметил, что декор стен поменялся. И существенно.

Он быстро приблизился к большой горизонтальной картине с изображением гор Северного берега — пейзаж с захватывающими дух оттенками бирюзового, пурпурного, темно-серого и изумрудного цветов. Джаред пожирал взглядом каждый квадратный дюйм полотна, каждую его деталь, изучая его неоспоримую красоту.

— Это… это же… великолепно! — в этот миг Джаред ничего кроме полнейшего умиротворения не почувствовал.

Затем взгляд его сместился в нижний правый угол, находящийся в почти десяти футах от места, где он стоял, в поисках подписи автора этого творения. Подойдя ближе, он удостоверился, что инициалы там присутствуют и, рассмотрев их, у Джареда округлились глаза от удивления. Снова EC RAJ! Этот загадочный художник показывает миру свои полотна и не желает быть узнанным.  
«Да что с ним такое? К чему такая секретность?» — подумал Джаред, и тут его мысли прервали — молодая симпатичная девушка спросила: не нужна ли ему помощь?

— Да, вообще-то. Вы можете мне помочь дважды. — Джаред едва взглянул на девушку, просто обозначив, что она для него лишь источник информации. — Я здесь, чтобы забрать разрешение на показ от «Мода и подиум», который состоится в пятницу. — Девушка кивнула. — И еще… Вам известно, кто это нарисовал?

Джаред окончательно повернулся лицом к ней, затаив дыхание в ожидании ответа.

— Секундочку, сэр. — На ее бэйдже было написано имя «Шонна». Девушка ушла и через несколько минут вернулась с белым конвертом.

— Вот, пожалуйста, — сказала она, вручая Джареду конверт с логотипом его компании. — Что касается картины, то город купил ее месяц назад и художник пожелал остаться неизвестным. Мы связывались с директором Художественной галереи Ванкувера, — с этими словами Шонна протянула ему визитку Кармен Мансини. — На директора Галереи мы вышли через Ванкуверскую Библиотеку, если вам это поможет.

— Черт. Ладно, — прошептал Джаред себе под нос, однако Шонна услышала и переспросила. — Ничего. Спасибо.

Девушка с улыбкой попрощалась и вернулась в свой офис.

Джаред сунул конверт в карман и пошел к выходу, по пути рассмотрев еще восемь картин мистического EC RAJ. Джаред понимал, что эта странная связь с художником способствует его неудержимому желанию познакомиться с ним.

Это самое неукротимое желание и привело к тому, что он на минутку заскочил в студию, чтобы отдать разрешение, и тут же направился в библиотеку.

aac80ec7247800b624a6c2f80e097e3d.png

Самое приятное в Ванкувере, особенно в центре города, это то, что многие правительственные и административные здания расположены локально. Вот почему его поездка в библиотеку получилась относительно короткой. И так же, как и мэрия, библиотека Ванкувера потрясала архитектурой: стальные колонны, окна от пола до потолка, деревянные опорные балки в качестве акцента. В этом весь Ванкувер.

Джаред вошел в автоматически открывающиеся двери и направился к стойке администратора.

— Здравствуйте, я бы хотел побеседовать с директором библиотеки. Это касается некоторых приобретенных предметов искусства. — Джаред наклонился над стойкой, стараясь не испугать своим ростом.

— Секундочку, пожалуйста, — женщина с другой стороны мраморной стойки спокойно взяла трубку телефона и принялась что-то тихо нашептывать, как и положено в библиотеке. — Извините, но директора нет на месте. Однако вы можете побеседовать с одним из его помощников, если желаете, — прикрыв рукой трубку, сообщила она.

— Конечно, — улыбаясь, ответил Джаред. Его интерес к неизвестному художнику оказался пагубной зависимостью. — Не помешает.

Он занял место возле стойки регистрации и через тридцать секунд к нему подошел молодой человек.

— Добрый день. Чем могу вам помочь? — Помощник протянул руку для приветствия. — Дэннис.

— Джаред. Рад знакомству. — Джаред ответил на рукопожатие. — Я хотел бы узнать подробней об этих картинах.

Джаред повел Дэнниса за собой в атриум. Они остановились у абстрактного полотна под большим окном. На холсте были изображены разные слои каких-то дымчатых оттенков.

— Итак. Что вы хотели бы узнать об этой картине? — Дэннис медленно приблизился к холсту.

— Кто этот художник? У кого библиотека ее купила?

Дэннис обернулся к Джареду.

— Художник подписал картину. Я лично не знаю как его полное имя. А нашли мы картину через Кармен Мансини…

— А директор знает кто автор? Можно ли его спросить? Пожалуйста! — Джаред состроил свой коронный щенячий взгляд в надежде услышать положительный ответ.

— Подождите. — Деннис прошел в кабинет, что находился рядом с картиной, а Джаред остался ждать. Он с восхищением рассматривал роспись на стене, изображающую городскую жизнь Ванкувера. Внизу, где эта фреска плавно перетекала в картину на прилегающей стене, конечно же, красовалась знакомая подпись.

Дэннис вернулся с телефоном в руке и, прикрыв рукой трубку, позвал Джареда:

— Директор на связи.

Он отдал телефон и отошел в сторону.

— Добрый день, — начал было Джаред, но все его дальнейшие вопросы были прерваны грубым раздраженным голосом:

— Это вы спрашиваете о художнике, чья картина у нас висит в атриуме и его фрески украшают северную стену?

— Да. Вы не могли бы мне помочь?

На том конце воцарилась тишина. Затем последовал ответ:

— Я знаю кто художник. Однако не собираюсь разглашать его личность по его же просьбе. Надеюсь, вы поймете, о чем я, и, пожалуйста, не заставляйте меня называть его, — голос директора теперь звучал немного спокойнее.

— Я понимаю. Спасибо за потраченное время. — Джаред закончил разговор и передал телефон Дэннису. — Спасибо за помощь.

Дэннис просто кивнул и вернулся в офис.

Джаред не чувствовал себя побежденным. Наоборот, он решительно настроился найти этого Рэйджа. К тому же, теперь у него было больше доказательств того, что художник с таким именем реален, так как есть довольно близкие к искусству люди, которые знали о его существовании.

На улице Джаред почувствовал, как в его кармане завибрировал телефон.

— Привет, Эшли — Джаред взглянул на экран и нажал «принять звонок». — Как дела?

— Ты должен быть здесь сейчас же! Через десять минут у нас предпоказ, а ты представляешь свою зимнюю коллекцию. — Эшли говорила так, будто чем-то жонглировала и одновременно с кем-то разговаривала: — Нет, просто напомни Тобиасу, что нам нужны распечатки и модели с готовой осенней коллекцией. — В конце концов, он услышал громкий удар, и Эшли вернулась к их разговору: — Короче, будь добр, немедленно приезжай! — И она отключилась.

— Даже не попрощалась, — усмехнулся Джаред, и уже собрался было вернуть телефон в карман, как он опять завибрировал, получив сообщение: «Замтлсь. Забла попрощ. Огрмн спс».

Джаред поймал такси и поехал в студию.

Там царил переполох. Даже больше — паническое бесконтрольное безумие. Уже на входе был слышен запах пота и тревоги — мощная смесь в мире моды, но все же слишком привычная.

И мужчины и женщины пытались организованно упорядочить все возможные портфолио, исходники и изделия из бумаги и хлопка, бутылки с водой и тофу с низким содержанием жира — суши-обеды для международных гостей. Каждый раз, приходя в студию и видя всю эту суету, Джаред ощущал, что такая работа стоит потраченных нервов. Адреналин — мощный союзник, когда вы, — да, именно вы! — являетесь гордым владельцем многомиллионного международного контракта. Слышали о Гуччи? Или Коко Шанель? Может, Луи Виттон?

На двадцать первом этаже огромного административного комплекса, в студии, которую все студийцы называли домом, свет проникал повсюду, отчего все цвета становились ярче, каждый оттенок — глубже, и каждая нить крепче. Вот оно, истинное искусство!

Джаред пробирался мимо кучки помощников, мимо рамы из красного дерева, отбрасывая любые мысли о международном показе, когда его взгляд упал на то, что находилось под стеклом — художественные наброски вечерних нарядов, платьев и костюмов. В разнообразных комбинациях, нарисованных на растянутом холсте.

Сразу же сердце Джареда ускорило темп — бум, бум, бум — его пальцы медленно переместились в нижний правый угол. Снова этот чертов EC RAJ! Ладно, коллеги просто решили пошутить над ним. Джаред мгновенно обозлился из-за ощущения своего бессилия, как будто этот гребаный художник все время маячил где-то рядом…

— Эй! — знакомый голос прервал его мысли. Джаред обернулся.

— Дженсен? Что ты здесь делаешь? Разве у тебя нет работы? — Джаред, пробившись сквозь волны шелка и полиэстера, пересек зал, обнял Дженсена за талию и мягко, но значимо поцеловал его в губы.

В модной студии любой наблюдающий — это либо женщина, которой понравилось увиденное, либо гей, которому стоило бы уйти подальше, чтобы погасить желание присоединиться. Так что, когда Дженсен взял в ладони лицо Джареда, наклоняя его голову, чтобы облегчить себе доступ к губам, никто на самом деле не выказал отвращения, только послышался завистливый вздох или нервное сглатывание.

— Я позволил себе уйти пораньше за хорошее поведение. В конце концов я сам себе босс, — Дженсен прервал поцелуй, чтобы вдохнуть и объяснить причину своего появления. После чего они снова принялись целоваться, мало обращая внимания на окружающих.

Мгновение спустя Джаред все-таки решил остановиться и произнес:

— Давай снова вспомним о хорошем поведении. — Он ухватил Дженсена пониже спины и повел его в угол зала, где они были бы в относительном уединении.

— Г-х-м! — Стук каблуков Эшли казался громче ее выразительного покашливания. — Пока ты тут облизываешь чье-то прекрасное лицо, я, между прочим, готовлюсь к одному из самых важных дней в нашей жизни, Джей!

Джаред, не прерывая поцелуя, только открыл глаза, чтобы метнуть на нее взгляд, в котором читалось: «Не видишь, я занят!».

Эшли твердо посмотрела в ответ, скрестив руки на груди. На самом деле ни в позе ни в голосе ее не было ни капли злости. Только зависть, что у нее нет рядом парня, лицо которого она могла бы так же смачно облизать.

Джаред почувствовал как Дженсен задыхается и оторвался от его губ. А то вдруг самый красивый человек в этом помещении потеряет сознание от нехватки воздуха.

— Кажется, у тебя все идет просто замечательно. Все в панике. И в Фэйшн Хаус тоже. Не заморачивайся.

И Джаред передал ей портфель с бумагами, который держал в свободной руке.

Дженсен понял, что эти поцелуи слишком сильно завели их обоих, поэтому решил оторваться от Джареда и осмотреться. Однако, оставаясь поблизости, он на языке тела показывал Джареду, что уходить никуда не собирается.

— Видишь, что ты наделала? Мой парень со мной уже разговаривать не хочет, — с напускной серьезностью заявил Джаред, одним глазом поглядывая на Дженсена, а другим — на Эшли. Джаред у нас сын хамелеона и поэтому такие штучки для него раз плюнуть.

Эшли взволнованно рассматривала зимнюю коллекцию, которую тоже надо было представлять, а Джаред смотрел на Дженсена. Тот в свою очередь был увлечен старыми каталогами и изумительным видом из окна. Джаред предупредил его, что будет в соседней комнате раздавать последние инструкции.

— Спасибо. А теперь мы можем пойти и заключить важнейшую сделку всей нашей жизни?

Эшли схватила Джареда за руку и потянула за собой. Хотя Джаред и так понимал, насколько это важно.

Лишь пять минут спустя, как любовь всей его жизни исчезла под руку с безбашенной модной дамочкой, Дженсен пробормотал: «Черт, Джаред удачи тебе там!». За эти минуты студия превратилась в кладбище, после того как толпа высокомерных снобов прошла по главному коридору в конференц-зал, заставляя Дженсена рассеянно подумать: «Вот это, наверное, Гуччи, а вот она, должно быть, Шанель. Тот, скорее всего, Луи, а этот — Армани».

После первого часа Дженсен еще беспокоился — уходить ему или остаться, но все еще пребывал в боевой готовности. После второго часа он подумал, хорошо бы купить кофе и, возможно, бутерброд. После третьего и четвертого часа он хотел бы во время второго часа больше времени уделить кофе и своему сэндвичу с салатом «Цезарь». После невыносимого пятого часа он пожелал, чтобы все это оказалось сном. Потому что Дженсен заснул за столом — ведь бездействие не было его сильной стороной — и его разбудил какой-то случайно вошедший человек. После шестого часа он совершил ошибку, достав карандаш и скетчбук, в надежде отвлечься, потому что седьмой, восьмой и девятый часы пролетели мимо.

Стеклянные двери конференц-зала наконец распахнулись и выпустили наружу толпу людей. Практически все они держали в руках стаканчики с кофе и такой же плотной группой двинулись ко входной двери. Дженсен в ожидании уставился на двери конференц-зала, но когда Джаред так и не появился, решил сам сходить и проверить.

Джаред собирал бумаги со стола, в то время как Эшли и Тобиас снимали цветные рисунки с доски.

— Ну, как прошло? — Дженсен провел пальцем по столу, по телу Джареда, пока не уткнулся тому в подбородок. Джаред вместо того, чтобы смотреть на бумаги в руках, глаз не мог оторвать от Дженсена. Взяв Джареда за руку, Дженсен ощутил, что тот дрожит.

— Джаред, тебя же трясет! Что случилось? — взволнованно спросил Дженсен и погладил пальцем лицо Джареда.

— Они… Им понравилось. Я просто перенервничал.

Джаред заключил Дженсена в объятия.

— Я голоден. Хочу… Хочешь пойдем ко мне поужинаем? Сейчас сколько? Восемь? Самое время, — Джаред шептал в ухо Дженсену, а сам с улыбкой думал, что уже и не помнит, когда последний раз ел после пяти.

— Да, конечно. Может что-то нужно купить? Тут по дороге как раз рынок Гранвиль, — Дженсен стоял рядом и поглаживал Джареда по спине.

— Да, мне нужна листовая капуста, радиччио и молоко. Так что да, Гранвиль.

И они оба пошли к выходу из конференц-зала.

— Вы тут справитесь, Эш? — Джаред обернулся на пороге.

— Ну ты в любом случае уйдешь, так что ответ да. Хорошего вечера! — Эшли стопкой укладывала постеры на столе. — Джей, это возможность показать класс. — Она подмигнула ему, имея в виду и отлично проделанную работу и предстоящий вечер.

— Разве ты можешь ожидать чего-то менее крутого от своего звездного партнера? — на ходу бросил Джаред не ожидая ответа. Они с Дженсеном уже вошли в лифт, где вечно играла невыносимая музыка.

091fb194f931acc04fcbcc2633f802db.png

Солнце давно село, так что неоновые вывески и рекламные щиты вместе с уличными фонарями выступили в качестве удивительной световой замены, освещая их короткую прогулку до Гранвиля. Рынок был расположен прямо за мостом, открытые и крытые прилавки предлагали со всего Лоуэр-Мэйнленда лучшие в мире фрукты, овощи, мясо, цветы, подарки и развлечения.

Крики и деньги, пролетающие над головой, перекрывают большую часть обзора, но как только найдено то, что нужно, вы без колебаний проберетесь туда и возьмете лучшее, что предлагают торговцы. В нашем случае — местная листовая капуста, радиччио и свежее молоко.

Джаред и Дженсен не собирались портить себе ужин отсутствием десерта, поэтому прикупили карамельных яблок и несколько фунтов черники, клубники и молочного шоколада. Единственное, что помешало им еще больше опустошить кошельки — это факт, что их руки и так были заняты бумажными мешками и брезентовыми сумками.

Дженсен, будучи более логичным из них двоих, настоял на поездке на автобусе вместо того, чтобы прошагать еще восемь или девять кварталов по ночному Ванкуверу. Оказавшись в вестибюле комплекса Конкорд они оба с облегчением вздохнули. Эта чертова капуста по-настоящему тяжелая, не говоря уже о тонне шоколада и ягод. И. слава богу, есть лифты! А то подниматься на шестнадцатый этаж по лестницам это явно не то, что им было нужно.

Вы не успели бы крикнуть «Армани!», как парни уже стояли перед дверью Джареда и ключ проворачивал свою магию в замке. Включив свет, Джаред поставил продуктовые сумки на гранитный кухонный стол. Этот человек умел быстро работать, когда дело касалось еды… и Дженсена.

— Отличное местечко! — присвистнул Дженсен. — Реально.

Он вздохнул и осмотрел большую прихожую, откуда были выходы на кухню и гостиную. Его пальцы прикасались к стене, вазам, телевизору, картинам, фотографиям и в конечном итоге остановились на окне с ошеломительным видом на Фолс Крик и расположенный там яхт-клуб. Огни с противоположной улицы освещали спокойную воду, создавая великолепнейший зеркальный эффект. Каждый оттенок и интенсивность света поглотили мысли Дженсена. Он мысленно уже рисовал красивый пейзаж, настолько его вдохновило увиденное. Свет, льющийся с кораблей, словно мягкая вуаль желто-белого цвета, размывал границы уличных фонарей, офисных зданий и проезжающих автомобилей.

— Совершенно не похоже на мою квартиру, — признался Дженсен. И тут же пожалел, что сболтнул лишнего о себе. Это могло оказаться трещиной в его броне, которой Джаред вполне был способен воспользоваться.

— Ладно, ты уже увидел мой дом, теперь будешь есть мою еду и пить мое пиво. Когда же ты позволишь нанести визит в твое супер-секретное жилище? Не может же быть все так уж плохо, — усмехнулся Джаред, надеясь все-таки услышать ответ.

— Может как-нибудь… Когда я наконец проведу генеральную уборку, — подхватил Дженсен шутку.

Джаред расшифровал ответ как «Да, но вообще-то нет, хотя на самом деле это да, которое вполне возможно означает нет, завуалированное в да». Он молча смотрел, как Дженсен подошел к окну и застыл, любуясь видом.

Вскоре от созерцания вида из окна Дженсена оторвал запах, доносящийся из кухни: аромат тушеной говядины и чесночной подливки. Дженсен очень надеялся, что к этому соусу будет картофельное пюре. Он отвернулся от окна, провел рукой по лбу и пошел на кухню.

Джаред поднял голову и отвлекся от приготовления соуса. Улыбаясь, он вытер руки о полотенце на плече и придвинулся к Дженсену.

— Как ты? Хочешь пива? Или воды? А то художники обычно так пекутся о своем теле, — улыбаясь и сияя своими умопомрачительными ямочками, сказал Джаред и обнял Дженсена за талию.  
Дженсен притянул его за шею к себе и поцеловал. Хотя это можно было бы назвать «облизал подбородок». Только туда он мог дотянуться, не подпрыгивая от нетерпения, словно пятилетний малыш, желающий достать коробку с конфетками. Хотя следовало отметить, что Джаред гораздо, гораздо слаще любых сладостей.

— Нет. Это делают анорексичные модели и магнаты моды. Следят за тем, что они едят… Ну или не едят.

Джаред ничего не ответил и они продолжили исступленно целоваться. До того момента, как по кухне не распространился запах подгоревшего чеснока.

— Черт, черт, черт! — Джаред с сожалением выпустил Дженсена из объятий, надеясь на понимание.

— Джаред, спасай ужин! — Дженсен подскочил к плите и выключил газ. В то же время Джаред подхватил кастрюлю и осторожно опустил ее в раковину.

— Думаю, тут все в порядке, — сообщил Джаред, помешивая деревянной ложкой блюдо и внимательно рассматривая горячую смесь.

— Вот и славно, — Дженсен подошел сзади и погладил Джареда по спине. — Где тут у тебя посуда?

Дженсен стал открывать все подряд шкафчики, пока Джаред не указал ему на самый крайний слева. Естественно, единственный, который Дженсен еще не успел проверить.

— И я буду пиво. Только Гранвильское.

Дженсен закончил накрывать на стол, украсив его накрахмаленными белыми салфетками и бокалами.

— И никакого другого? — улыбнулся Джаред.

Он положил в миску тушеную говядину и овощи, включая пюре, принес хлебные булочки, масло и две бутылки пива. После того как все было выставлено на столе, Дженсен снова полез к нему с ласками и поцелуями.

— Остановись, иначе ужин пропадет. А эти вкусности обязаны быть съедены.

Каждое слово Джареда сопровождалось поцелуями в губы, шею и щеки.

— М-м-м, а ты умеешь уговаривать, Джей. — И Дженсен прекратил свою атаку. — Но после ужина продолжим с того места, где остановились.

Он взял вилку в руку, но тут же положил ее на место — его тарелка пока была пуста.

— После десерта, — заявил Джаред, накладывая себе и Дженсену тушеную говядину картофельным пюре под чесночным соусом.

— Такой джентльмен. Ужин, десерт и… — Дженсен не закончил предложения, набрав полный рот пюре.

— Думаю, кино. Тогда можем и продолжить.

Джаред проглотил свое стеснение вместе с говядиной. В отличие от Дженсена, ему удавалось справиться с горячим желанием. Трудно поверить, что у них вообще все так быстро и так далеко зашло. Но Джареду было плевать на условности, ведь Дженсен сейчас был рядом, ел с ним за одним столом.

Ужин прошел отлично. Поцелуй там, прикосновение тут, ложка картошки в лицо иногда.

Как только посуда оказалась в посудомоечной машине, Джаред затащил Дженсена в гостиную, готовый выбрать фильм, который они оба знали бы от и до, чтобы не смотреть. Во всяком случае, именно таков был его план.

Стоило Джареду выпустить Дженсена из рук, как тот вдруг обнаружил себя в спальне. Он восторженно смотрел на все вокруг, сидя на огромной, невероятно удобной кровати. Начал с окна, перевел взгляд на стеклянные — высокие и добротные — стеклянные двери, которые были широко распахнуты. Затем невозможно большой гардероб со множеством полок и ящиков — все рассортировано по цвету, разложено по стеллажам, правильно освещено.

Когда Джаред сообразил, что выбирает фильм в одиночку, то влетел в спальню и увидел Дженсена, разглядывающего его одежду. Оба засмеялись, и Дженсен поднял руки, сдаваясь своему победителю. Который отчаянно желал спасти своего парня от коллекций кашемировых пальто и кожаных портмоне Луи Виттона. В этой страстной борьбе они повалились на кровать.

— Ого, не проткни мне ногу своим стволом, — Дженсен, толкнувшись бедром в пах Джареда, не стал сентиментальничать. — Оружие явно не для фильма, да?

Глядя прямо в глаза Джареду, он ждал ответной реакции. Джаред только пожал плечами со смущенной улыбкой.

— Понятно. Ну тогда…

Дженсен схватил Джареда одной рукой за шею, другую руку положил на бедро и перекатился, заняв позицию сверху. Поцелуи становились жарче, объятия крепче. Они катались по кровати, путаясь в простынях и подушках.

— Боже, Дженсен… Я… Мне нужно…

Джаред не договорил. Его прервал Дженсен, накрыв рот своими губами, целуя так, будто долгие годы ждал именно этого. Они снова перевернулись, теперь Джаред оказался сверху. Чего хотел Дженсен и что будет дальше Джаред не знал, но решил, что лучший вариант — это не атаковать самому.

— Потрись, Джаред!

Дважды просить не пришлось. Они оба хотели этого. Фроттаж был сейчас кстати.

В паху делалось все тяжелее, внутри разгорался огонь. Руки все сильнее сжимали плоть друг друга, а поцелуи становились все глубже. Инстинкты побороли терпение и осторожность, а кожа под хлопком…

— Рубашки!

После этого четыре руки бешено принялись искать и находить пуговицы, тянуть и вытаскивать ткань. Не успев осознать толком, они уже терлись друг о друга голой грудью. Потная кожа, горящая от трения, вибрирующая от сбитого дыхания грудная клетка. Джаред не сумел сдержаться, глядя на голый торс Дженсена, и приник к нему губами, передавая обуревавшие его эмоции через свои поцелуи.

Добравшись до паха, Джаред переместился выше и остановился на левом соске.

— О-ох, Джаред, это так… — Мог ли Дженсен закончить это предложение? Учитывая, что в тот момент чужой рот ласкал затвердевший сосок, нежно облизывая и аккуратно покусывая его зубами? Ответом было бы категоричное «нет».

— Как? Хочешь большего? Или мы слишком торопимся? — хрипло спросил Джаред, вопросительно приподняв бровь. Конечно, он знал каким положительным будет ответ, но услышать «да» все-таки придало ему большей уверенности.

— И не думай останавливаться! Мы как раз на самом интересном месте!

Дженсен прекрасно понимал, о чем его спрашивают. Поэтому он опустил руки со спины Джареда и потянулся к своим джинсам.

— Позволь мне, — попросил Джаред.

Он сам вытащил ремень из шлеек и отбросил его на пол к рубашкам. Когда он расстегнул ширинку, то поднял взгляд и пристально посмотрел в зеленые глаза Дженсена. В них читалось одобрение и доверие — самое важное в любых отношениях. То, чего он хотел добиться от Дженсена. По меньшей мере сегодня.

Вжикнула молния. Оба жаждали одного и того же, кусая губы от предвкушения. Джаред потянул джинсы вниз и ощутил как возбужден Дженсен, как по его коже бегут мурашки. В напряженной тишине громким хлопком джинсы упали на деревянный пол. Но вожделенный пах все еще скрывали боксеры. Джаред был намерен быстро с этим разобраться.

— Подожди, я тоже хочу видеть тебя раздетым, — остановил его Дженсен. В его глазах виднелась решимость. Джаред согласно кивнул. Ремень, так же как и предыдущий, стукнулся о пол рядом с кроватью, следом упали джинсы, а сверху полетели уже мокрые от предэякулята боксеры.

— Так-то лучше, — прошептал прямо в ухо Дженсен и принялся сам стягивать трусы. Однако Джаред не позволил — сегодня эти боксеры его забота.

Так они и лежали, на большой кровати в спальне Джареда. Обнаженные тела, свесившаяся до пола простыня, покрывало где-то на полу, подушки сбиты кучей у изголовья. Есть на что посмотреть.  
За окном был слышен шум улицы, хотя они находились на шестнадцатом этаже. Такая наступила восторженная тишина. Джаред и Дженсен просто смотрели, восхищаясь друг другом.

Секунду спустя их члены уже были крепко зажаты между животами. И тут мускулатура не играла большой роли, хотя у обоих парней она была отлично развита. Джаред оторвался от Дженсена только для того, чтобы отвернуться к тумбочке и вытащить из ящика презерватив и смазку. Во взгляде Дженсена читалось молчаливое согласие и ожидание: «Наполни меня, я этого хочу!». Джаред поступил так, как его просили.

Дженсен оказался немногословным любовником. По крайней мере, когда Джаред разорвал упаковку и натянул презерватив на свой твердый член, Дженсен только застонал. Такой проникновенный стон изумил Джареда, ведь он даже еще не прикоснулся к нему.

Когда Дженсен захотел перевернуться на живот, Джаред удержал его за плечи.

— Я хочу видеть тебя. Твои глаза. Кроме того, в этой позе тебе будет легче.

Логично, вовремя и чертовски сексуально. Дженсен остался лежать на спине, только сгреб в кулаки простынь.

— Не волнуйся, я не буду спешить, — заверил его Джаред, кивнув в подтверждение своих слов. Волосы упали ему на лицо, скрывая глаза.

Как только Джаред обильно смазал свой член лубрикантом и вставил, Дженсен тут же крепче сжал его бедра ногами и потянул на себя. Зачем больше ждать?! Но возможно это было не лучшей идеей, судя по выражению боли на его лице, смешанной с удовольствием. Джаред остановился, застыл, нависнув над Дженсеном, давая тому прийти в себя, привыкнуть.

Сладостная боль на лице Дженсена теперь сопровождалась хриплыми стонами. Джаред положил руки ему на плечи и начал двигаться, медленно и осторожно. Дженсен распахнул свои невероятные глаза, и в них читалось все, что он видел и чувствовал — Джаред. То, что происходило между ними, было настолько великолепным, совершенно идеальным по всем параметрам, что никакие слова не смогли бы передать обуревавшие его в этот момент чувства. Джаред все понял правильно и вошел глубже. Медленно вышел и с силой, но по-прежнему нежно толкнулся в него.

Но чего-то все же не хватало. Джаред внезапно понял чего именно. Он опустил руку между их животами, взял горячий член Дженсена в ладонь. Не переставая двигаться, он открыл смазку и, смочив руку, начал водить ею по члену своего любовника. Его кулак двигался на члене быстро вверх-вниз, а большой палец время от времени ласкал оголенную головку. На лице Дженсена появилось новое выражение. Это было полнейшее блаженство.

Джаред вбивался в Дженсена и ласкал рукой его сочащийся горячий член, доводя их обоих до лучшего в их жизни оргазма. Дженсен первый глухо зарычал и забрызгал все вокруг спермой — их руки, животы и даже плечо Джареда.

— Боже, Джаред, это было… — Дженсен наконец смог заговорить, попробовав описать произошедшее.

— Знаю, знаю. Я сейчас, уже скоро.

Джаред закрыл глаза, его окатила волна оргазма. Еще пара толчков и горячее напряжение выплеснулось струей внутри Дженсена.

Джаред упал на Дженсена, и единственное, что они могли после такого удивительного оргазма, это только дышать. Сбитое дыхание восстанавливалось, пока их разгоряченные потные тела соприкасались. Сперма на животе стала холодной и липкой, но, казалось, ни один из них не спешил отстраняться. Наконец Джаред перевернулся, лег так, чтобы Дженсен устроился рядом, положив голову ему на плечо.

Дыхание постепенно успокаивалось. В конце концов Дженсен задышал глубоко и заснул. Джаред приподнял голову, поцеловал его в волосы, и снова откинулся на подушки. Дженсен мирно сопел, лежа на нем.

Прекрасное окончание вечера.

Джаред и сам уже уплывал в туман сновидений и уже чувствовал о чем будут его сны. Главное — не разбудить Дженсена.

— Спокойной ночи, Дженсен, — прошептал он.

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: продолжение Откровения, автор ~Waleri-Jilua~, читать можно у меня в дневнике


End file.
